Gehenna czyli dzieje nieszczęśliwej miłości/I/14
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Część pierwsza | sekcja2=XIV | sekcja3=Jak pijani | poprzedni=Rozdział XIII | następny=Rozdział XV | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XIV Jak pijani Olelkowicz nie mógł zamienić z Andzią nawet paru słów. Kościesza pilnował go dobrze. Gdy już chorego Oksztę ułożono w łóżku, Andrzej, uścisnąwszy na pożegnanie rękę Andzi, zajrzał jej w oczy wymownie. Zrozumiała. Prosił ją o chwilę rozmowy, o jakieś porozumienie, oczy zaś jego takie były dobre w wyrazie, że dreszcz przeszył serce dziewczyny, dreszcz szczęśliwy, nadziei pełen. Ale jak mu okazać te uczucia, jak mu powiedzieć: "Przyjedź, bo tęsknię?"... - Niechże pan odwiedzi naszego chorego - rzekła prędko, gdy już brał za klamkę. Twarz mu się rozjaśniła. - Ależ naturalnie, wspólnie ratowaliśmy go i będziemy leczyli. Przywiozę mu nawet lekarza. - Już posłano po doktora, niech się pan nie fatyguje - sucho wtrącił Kościesza. - Ale to się odnosi do wyjazdu po lekarza, nie do przyjazdu pana, na pana czekamy - zawołała Tarłówna rezolutnie. Czuła, że ojczym przeszył ją wzrokiem strasznym, jednak nie przejęła się tym zbytnio, otucha dziwna, lecz bardzo silna, szczęściem tchnąca, a z oczu Andrzeja zaczęrpnięta, dodała jej pewności i siły. Olelkowicz wyszedł zwycięski, gnał tak przez łąki i lasy w poszarpanym ubraniu, zakurzony, na rozhukanym, ocalonym z pogromu koniu, obaj z pozoru jak zwiastuny nieszczęścia. W duszy Andrzeja rozbrzmiewał hejnał radosny. To go unosiło. Nie hamował konia, dogadzał mu pędem, wywołanym przez paniczny przestrach, pozostały po katastrofie. Olelkowicz zapomniał o zabitych i poranionych koniach, o złamanym amerykanie, myślał tylko o słowach Andzi, która chce jego przyjazdu wbrew woli ojczyma i pomimo plotki, jaka powstała zapewne po spotkaniu się jego z Lorą w Temnym Hradzie. Nazajutrz z gotowym postanowieniem Olelkowicz jechał do Wilczar. Trafił jak najgorzej. Kościesza zabrał Andzię do lasu. Spotkała go uroczysta pani Malwina oraz Lora, jakaś nadąsana i zła. Rozmowa nie kleiła się, przeważnie mówiono o katastrofie, o chorym młodzieńcu, o konsekwencjach wypadku. Pani Smoczyńska ze źle ukrytą niecierpliwością oczekiwała innego zwrotu rozmowy, nakierowując zręcznie umysł Olelkowicza na tematy, od których znowu on instynktownie uciekał. Wzmiankę o Temnym Hradzie zbył krótko, niechętnie, gdy jednak po odejściu Lory pani Smoczyńska uparcie powracała do tego samego tematu, prosząc o szczegółowy rysopis tej miejscowości, Andrzej odrzekł uprzejmie, lecz stanowczo: - Ja proszę pani nie potrafię odmalować Temnego Hradu tak, jak na to zasługuje, za mało mam poezji. Panna Lora zna go również i na pewno lepiej swe wrażenia wyrazi. - Ach, prawda, państwo tam byli razem - rzuciła pani Malwina ostatni pocisk zaczepny. - Tak, panna Lora zastała mnie tam kiedyś... przypadkowo - odbił śmiało wyzwanie. Ujrzał zaciśnięte usta swej dręczycielki. Poczuł się tu zupełnie zbyteczny, wstał i wyraził chęć odwiedzenia chorego. Pani Smoczyńska zrobiła kwaśną minę. Zaczęła narzekać na Oksztę, że zamęcza Lorkę, gdyż tylko ona potrafi mu dogodzić, on zaś wymaga, aby ciągle przy nim była. Poszli do bocznego pokoju, gdzie leżał Okszta. Cały spowity w bandażach, śmiał się wesołą twarzą i łobuzerskimi oczami do Lory, która siedząc przy nim na fotelu, opowiadała mu coś z humorem. Wejście matki i Andrzeja wywołało u Lory niezrozumiały dąs na twarzy, jakby chciała tym powiedzieć Olelkowiczowi: "Jesteś tu niepożądany". On jednak nie zwracał na to uwagi; rozmawiał z Oksztą swobodnie, żartował z niego, zauważywszy łatwo, że pomiędzy nim a Lorką jest już lekki flirt. Rzekł wymownie: - Miał pan dobre przeczucie, nazwawszy panie, które go ratowały, boginiami; zdaje się, że i w niebie nie byłoby panu lepiej, niż tu w leśniczówce. Ma pan szczęście. Okszta mrugnął figlarnie: - Założę się, że wolałby pan być na moim miejscu, choćby w bandażach, niż z pozyskaną sławą dzielnego ratownika. Co? Prawda?! Sława, panie drogi, przebrzmi, ja zaś będę się długo leczył... - Smutny będzie powrót do zdrowia - westchnął Olelkowicz komicznie. - Ee! Panie, wyzdrowienie od nas zależy, a ja... mam... wakacje. Błysnął wesoło zębami i mrugnął niedwuznacznie; Andrzej aż się zdumiał. Spojrzał na Lorkę ukośnie; groziła palcem pod nosem i śmiała się figlarnie do Okszty. Matki jej nie było w pokoju. - Przedsiębiorcza panna - pomyślał Olelkowicz. Postanowił czekać na powrót Andzi z lasu, lecz nie wyjawił głośno swego zamiaru i pozostał u Okszty, chcąc uniknąć towarzystwa pani Malwiny. Zdarzyło się, że Lorka wybiegła na chwilę z pokoju. Student wskazał Olelkowiczowi drzwi, którymi wyszła i cmoknął zabawnie: - Cukiereczek! Co? Warto znaleźć się pod pociągiem i kostki trochę poturbować, żeby mieć potem taką opiekunkę. O, o! Psiakrew! pyszna kobieta - szampan musujący! - Widzę, że tęgo idzie panu do głowy, już ma pan w mózgu czeremere. - A pan? Wszak pan ją zna dawniej. - Właśnie dlatego... - Czyżby ten szampan prędko wymusowywał? - Nie wiem, bo mnie nigdy zbytnio nie odurzył. - No, ale zawsze, przyznaj się pan, zakręcił we łbie. To, panie, gatunek! - Niby, w jakim zrozumieniu? - Ach, no, niezbyt drogi. Ale kobieta jest tyle warta, o ile jest łatwa, czyli... tania. - Czy pan się zastanawia nad tym, co pan mówi?... - zaperzył się Andrzej. - Teraz ja zapytam: w jakim zrozumieniu? Bo jeśli pan się ujmuje za panną Lorą, to rzecz inna i rozmowa nasza tym samym kończy się. O ile zaś panu nie podoba się moje zdanie co do ogółu kobiet, to zapewniam pana, że jestem przytomny, że takie kobieta, które się same nie cenią, mają dużą wartość i vice versa. To, panie, natura, nie jakieś tam wykręty, natura więzów nie znosi, żąda tego, co jest jej przyrodzone i konieczne dla niej. Wszelkie fochy, udawanie, naiwności - toż to komedia, już nawet teraz niepopłatna. - Więc pan chce, aby kobiety powodowały się tylko instynktami zmysłowymi, bez etyki? A przecież to jest subtelność, nadająca kobiecie jej czar właściwy, taka nietykalność jest... - Nudna, panie, nudna i mdła, jak flaki na oleju. Co mi to za kobieta, samica rodu ludzkiego, która pragnąc tego samego co ja, męski rodzaj, certuje mi się, stroi w jakieś piórka niewinności, czy pruderii i chce, żeby ją zdobywać mozolnie. To jest kłamstwo, kręta i długa ścieżka do celu, widocznego dla obu stron, który jednym susem osiągnąć można, przeskoczywszy wszelkie łąki cnoty i zachwaszczone pola moralności. Kwestia porozumienia się, do jednego celu dróg jest dużo, ale trzeba umieć znaleźć najkrótszą. No i trema w takich razach zbyteczna... - Gdy się depcze łąkę cnoty? Tak? - Oczywiście! Zresztą szczere oddanie się naturze jest dopiero cnotą, wszelkie zaś niweczenie jej popędów w sobie, wszelkie tamowanie naturalnego biegu krwi jest niemoralnością, oszukiwaniem siebie, słowem hipokryzją. - Zasadniczo wygodna teoria - uśmiechnął się Olelkowicz - dąży pan po prostu do usankcjonowania wolnej miłości. Czy głosi pan swe zasady i przed panną Lorą? - Bezwarunkowo, głosimy je wspólnie. Panna Smoczyńska nie jest moją uczennicą, lecz koleżanką w kwestii pojmowania życia i jego praw. To mądra dziewczyna, przy tym temperament... u cha!... Za to ta druga, Tarłówna, ładna bestia, bo ładna, oczy jak diamenty czarne, kosy jak potok lawy, ale jakaś świętoszka, chyba diabła i ona ma w sobie nie byle jakiego, tylko tak go trzyma za rogi, że zanim się wymknie, można spróchnieć. Obraz, ale raczej do ramek, do podziwiania i już nie dla mnie. - Spodziewam się - syknął Olelkowicz z takim wyrazem w oczach, że Okszta od razu zrozumiał, czego się ma trzymać. Zmienił rozmowę, lecz po kilku zdaniach, rzucił luźną niby uwagę. - Wy, Wołyniacy jesteście jednak niesłychanie szczerzy, odgadnąć was, przeczuć nie jest trudno. Co innego my, Galileusze, u nas w Galicji inaczej, zjesz licha bratku, zanim mnie zdemaskujesz! Przyłbicy swej nie otwieram nawet przed kobietą. - Nie dziwię się, o ile od kobiety tak niewiele pan wymaga, może jej również niewiele z siebie dawać. - Jak to, ja dużo wymagam, bo kompletnej szczerości, co od kobiety najtrudniej wydębić. Ja chcę, aby kobieta żądz swych nie kryła pod korcem moralności, etyki, niewinności i tym podobnych letnich kluseczek na mleczku, ale żeby śmiało i szczerze szła tam, dokąd gna ją temperament i ta wyższa siła fizyczna, która nie od nas zależy, zatem i nie przez nas powinna być skrępowana. Według utartych teorii kobieta, gdy do kogoś poczuje sympatię, mówmy ściślej, popęd krwi, powinna najpierw czekać, aż ten jej zauważony poczuje do niej taki sam apetyt, potem, gdy to nastąpi, musi przejść przez całą plejadę różnych ceremonii, tradycyjnych szablonów, awantur rodzinno-kościelnych zanim wreszcie raczy oddać się temu najdroższemu i to jeszcze w formie wielkiej łaski. On zaś musi czekać cierpliwie, aż spełni wszelkie formalności, by posiąść tę, na którą czyha z chciwością. Czy to normalne? To się traci zdrowie i werwę. A jeszcze weź pan ewentualność, że i taki apetyt obopólny bywa często obwarowany niemożliwością jakiejś tam surowej lub idiotycznej natury, albo dla różnych widzimisię światowych? Co wtedy? Kiepsko, panie! Nie lepiej to iść za moją teorią? Masz na nią tego... chrapkę, łap w ramiona! Podobał się jej... buch mu w pazury! Czyli zamiast kluczenia jak zając po miedzach, od razu do celu. To jest życie! A jeśli taka szybkość zawiedzie, albo cel osiągnięty tak łatwo okaże się... no, marny?... - Marny? Nigdy, panie! Może nie być jedynie zabawny à la longue (franc. - na dłużej.), a wówczas puszcza się w trąbę i hajda w drugą stronę z tą pewnością, że i... moja partnerka to samo zrobi. - Ach tak? To nienowy wynalazek, to, co pan głosi. - Wiem o tym, nienowy, lecz starannie ukrywany, potępiany. Jest jeszcze trzecia kategoria: tolerowany, ale to znowu co innego: to niewolnice brane za pieniądze, brudne kobiety! - A pańskie kobiety jakie by były, te hołdowniczki pańskich haseł? - Szczere i tylko szczere, oddając się jedynie temu, do kogo krew zakipi, bezinteresownie, z szałem i z tą wiarą przemożną, że są uczciwe, że idą wbrew utartym zasadom kabotyństwa, ale za rozkazem siły wszechwładnej, która powinna być religią, prawem człowieka! Olelkowicz skrzywił się. - No, wie pan, religią... prawem? To za silne określenie zmysłów. Jest to prawo rozmnażania się gatunku zapewne, ale prawo wyłącznie cielesne, żądza krwi. Mówiąc ściślej, wedle pańskiego zdania, byłyby to zwierzęta zamiast ludzi. - A tak, po co udawanie? Wszyscy jesteśmy zwierzętami w ludzkim ciele, to tylko forma odmienna, treść ta sama. - Nie zaprzeczam panu, ale dodam, że tacy bywają pseudoludzie bydlęta w poszczególnych jednostkach i dlatego nie wolno mówić, że jesteśmy wszyscy. Fakty sporadyczne nie stanowią reguły. - Zaręczam panu, że to nie pojedyncze fakta, ogół jest taki - upierał się Okszta. - Różnica na tym polega, że jeden nosi swój kożuch wełną na wierzch, drugi zaś cienkim suknem i to mydli oczy. - Nie panie, ja głębiej wnikam ponad formę zewnętrzną - odrzekł Olelkowicz. - To taka subtelność etyczna, która jest w duszy ludzkiej, albo jej nie ma, lecz jeśli tak, wówczas może być nawet szorstka powierzchnia człowieczego ja, ale to nie zniweluje etyki. Czasem zaś pod doskonałą powłoką kryje się ohydniejsze zwierzę, niż pod kożuchem cuchnącym, bo brak tam etyki. Parafrazuję pańskie zapatrywania. Nigdy się z tym nie zgodzę, żeby zwierzę w cienkim suknie, jak pan określił, nie poszarpało wreszcie swej maski, że się tak wyrażę. Zresztą to się przeczuwa. Uważny badacz ludzki łatwo przeniknie każdą powierzchnię danej istoty. - Więc pan wierzy w etykę? - O tak, jestem jej wiernym hołdownikiem. - Więc etyka to pańska religia? - W stosunku do ludzi, tak. - Więc pan ją posiada? - Poczuwam się do tego. Myślę, że ludzie skończeni obok idei bóstwa powinni mieć ideę etyki, bo ta zawiera wszystko w sobie. - Nie chciałbym się znaleźć wśród takich arcykapłanów. Olelkowicz zaśmiał się. - Ależ panie Okszta, pańska paralela jest mylna. Posiadając i etykę i bóstwo, można jednocześnie składać ofiary bogini Kiprydzie, to nie niweczy powyższych cnót. Etyka na to pozwala, byle nie przeciągnąć struny w czułych pieniach na cześć erotycznej boginki, byle na jej ołtarzu nie składać całej swej jaźni, nie uważać jej za dogmat żywota ludzkiego i nie obijać zanadto progów jej świątyni. - Tralala! Za dużo warunków! - No, ale powtarzam, że są wyłączni zwolennicy Kiprydy, którzy w każdej kobiecie widzą tylko jej ciało i chcą, aby ona to samo odczuwała. - Brawo! Ja należę do tej sekty. Czy pan ich nie uważa za ludzi? - Ponieważ pan tak kategorycznie do nich się zapisał, poprzestanę na pana własnym określeniu, którego pan użył wobec wszystkich ludzi. Sprostował je pan teraz słusznie, tworząc sektę. Na sektę zgadzam się, taka istnieje. Okszta zmieszał się wyraźnie, lekki rumieniec wystąpił mu na twarzy. - Może rozmowa męczy pana - spytał Andrzej swobodnie. - Nie, owszem, bardzo proszę, lubię rozmawiać... Olelkowicz zmienił temat. - Bezpośrednio po katastrofie słyszałem od pana, że pan pochodzi z Galicji. Czy pan tam studiuje? - Jestem Galicjaninem, ale wykładów słucham w uniwersytecie genewskim. - Na jakim wydziale? - Niby medycyna. - Jak to niby? Nie rozumiem. - Eh, panie, bo ja tam się wcale na medyka nie kieruję. Zawracanie głowy! - Więc cóż pan tam robi? - Nic. - No, o takim fakultecie nie słyszałem, co prawda. - A jednak jest w każdej budzie uniwersyteckiej, na pewno. - Wydział próżniacki? - Właśnie i ma zwolenników. - Można to samo w domu studiować. - A nie! Firma coś znaczy, czapeczka korporacyjna, tytuł studenta itd. To popłaca. A pan kończył wyższe szkoły? - spytał Olelkowicza. - Skończyłem agronomię w Krakowie, potem studiowałem prawo w Dorpacie. - I zupełnie nie zbijał pan bąków? - Ach, hulało się z kolegami, ale nauka postępowała bez szwanku. - Pan był pewno okropnym zawadiaką? Ma pan widocznie szalony temperament. - To już jest u nas rodzinne, odziedziczone po pradziadach i wyssane z naszej bujnej ziemi, ze stepów. - Pan ma tu podobno wielkie obszary ziemi w okolicy? - Tak, dużą przestrzeń. - I stosuje pan swoje agronomiczne wiadomości z powodzeniem? - Dlatego się przecież uczyłem. Dobra swoje pragnąłbym doprowadzić do dużej kultury. Ziemia już kult przyjęła, gospodaruję intensywnie i nowocześnie, ale lud jeszcze głuchoniemy na wszelkie innowacje. - Jak to, więc pan i o tym myśli? - To jest mój obowiązek obywatelski; nie tylko mój, ale nasz. - I naprawdę oświatą się pan zajmuje, cywilizowaniem tych kudłaczy? - Staramy się o to, panie, robię co mogę. Zaszczepiam w ludzie tutejszym... etykę w jej mikroskopijnej dawce. Po łyżeczce, jak miksturę daję im cywilizację, w nadziei, że rychło zażądają całej flaszki. Lud tutejszy jest dobry i pojętny, ale jeszcze głupi; niewolnictwo to ich knut, do którego przywykli od wieków. Gdy się im rozluźnia ten pręgierz tradycyjny, są nieufni, lecz w końcu dają się przekonać. Wołyniak sam o sobie mówi: "durnyj jak worona a chitreje czorta" i charakteryzuje się tym wybornie. Ale czy pan zrozumiał po małorusku? - Doskonale! Więc to naród taki chytry? - I chciwy na pieniądze. Grosz to dla nich wyrocznia, wódka - główna idea. Wykorzeniam to w swych posiadłościach z uporem godnym sprawy. Nawet widzę już pewne rezultaty. To daje wielkie zadowolenie, proszę wierzyć. - Nie posądzałem pana o tyle pracy i społecznych zdolności. Pan jest wszakże bardzo młodym człowiekiem. - Mam dwadzieścia osiem lat, czyli, że mogę jeszcze w życiu dużo zrobić. - U nas w Galicji także są działacze, tylko my zaraz strasznie głośno krzyczymy. - Wam wolno - mruknął Andrzej. - My możemy działać, ale ciszej, spokojniej. Nie zawsze zgadza się to z temperamentem, skoro jednak dobro sprawy wymaga tego... trzeba. Nasza młodzież,na ogół poważniejsza jest od waszej, powodują to odrębne warunki. Jednak wy, przy waszych swobodach, moglibyście zrobić więcej dla kraju. - Panie łaskawy, my wolimy sokoły, kontusze, konfederatki, głośne wiece, mowy kwieciste, tytuły najróżnorodniejsze, a szczytem marzeń dla każdego jest krzesło w parlamencie lub jakiś zaszczyt na dworze we Wiedniu. My, panie, potrafimy na naszych galicyjskich mityngach całą Europę do góry nogami przewrócić. A jakże! rozdzielamy i odbieramy prowincje państwom, jak nam się podoba... Tworzymy nowe kraje. He! Czego nam się nie zachciewa! - I wszystko to składacie na barki waszych sokołów. Prawda? - A tak, panie, naturalnie. Urządzamy zloty sokole, rewie; krasomówstwo czy pustomówstwo kwitnie, słyniemy przecie z tego! A różne uroczystości historyczne, narodowe? - To robicie po mistrzowsku, nikt wam tego nie zaprzeczy. Do tego macie talent wybitny. - A widzi pan! Nie lepsze to niż jakieś tam prace nad kulturą ludu. Całuję rączki za taką przyjemność. Widzę jednak, że nie nazbyt serio traktuje pan te nasze zdolności, które wyrecytowałem? Co?! - A pan? - zagadnął Olelkowicz. - Panie, ja jestem Galileuszem i pan się mnie pyta? - Sądząc z pańskiego tonu... nie wierzę w jego szczery zachwyt nad waszą działalnością. - Głupstwo panie! Mnie z tym wygodniej. Ile razy spotkam się z kimś z tutejszych ludzi, czy na gruncie miejscowym czy w Genewie, prawie zawsze dziwię się i przygnębia mnie wasza powaga; macie całkiem inne poglądy. U nas łatwiej żyć i weselej. - Wierzę. Szczęście to, że u was nie wszyscy tylko sejmikowicze i krzykacze. - No, mamy i tuzy umysłowe. Ja mówiłem... o szerokich, najliczniejszych kręgach. Weszła Lora z tacką w ręku. - Niosę pacjentowi podwieczorek - rzekła wesoło. - O, tu jest dobra kawka, bułeczki, sucharki świeże, a tu poziomki prosto z lasu. Czy dobre papu? Uśmiechnęła się przymilnie. - Ależ ślicznie. Całuję rączki... apetyt mam wilczy, zjem to razem z paluszkami pani. - Cóż za krwiożerczość! Udławiłby się pan nimi, ja mam grube kości. - I kostki bym schrupał, panieńskie gnateczki smakują nadzwyczajnie. - Kosztował pan już? - O... ha!... - przeciągle cmoknął Okszta z lubieżnym skurczem warg. Olelkowicz uczuł niesmak, powstał i rzekł nieco ironicznie: - Zostawiam państwa, życząc... dobrego apetytu. Ostatnie słowa tak zaakcentował, że Okszta błysnął dwuznacznym uśmiechem, Lora zaś poczerwieniała, ale gdy Andrzej wyszedł, wybiegła za nim natychmiast. Zastąpiła mu drogę, stanąwszy tak blisko, że oddechem oblała mu całą twarz. - Czy pan stale odwiedza Temnyj Hrad? - spytała prędko. - Nie, pani, jestem już stamtąd wypłoszony - palnął bez namysłu. Lora rzuciła mu groźne spojrzenie, wyczytał w nim obrazę i gniew. Wtem zmieniła wyraz twarzy na łagodny, marzący, oparła się o odrzwia dziwnie kocim ruchem i patrząc w oczy Andrzeja, wyszeptała prawie słodko: - Szkoda! Zmarnowałeś pan jedyną chwilę naprawdę piękną. Mogła być przecudna, a była... głupia. Wzruszyła ramionami i kiwając głową żałośnie odeszła do pokoju Okszty. Olelkowicz został na miejscu z niezrozumiałym uczuciem zdziwienia, żalu oraz ironii. Ogólnie jednak czuł, że mu Lora zaimponowała. Przeszyła mu umysł myśl gniewna: - Prawda! Jaki ja byłem głupi. Zatrząsł nim dreszcz zmysłowy, iskry przeleciały prądem po jego ciele. - Tu nie byłoby zobowiązań, tu byłaby rozkosz - szepnęły wargi Andrzeja. Zatętniła mu krew spiesznym pulsem, odczuwał nadpełzającą ironię, która go krytykowała, szydziła z niego. Nie słuchał jej podszeptu, rozpalał w sobie nagle wzburzoną zachłanną żądzę i zwierzęcy żal za utraconą chwilą szału. Dobrze mówi Okszta - myślał zapalnie - niepotrzebne konwenanse, ceregiele, formułuszki, tylko natura! Wierzyć jej hasłom i za nią iść! Cóż mnie odrzuciło od tej pysznej dziewczyny?... Skrupuły, etyka, lęk przed zobowiązaniami, dobre wychowanie... Ach, głupstwo! Taka rozkosz i dobre wychowanie! Ha, ha, ha! Co za zestawienie potworne! Taki szał przepuścić... dobrowolnie wyzbyć się rozkoszy z taką dziewczyną! Pohamował się w zapale. Przebłysk refleksji... - Czyż Lora?... Czyż z nią?... Zaraziłem się od Okszty... Jestem jak pijany. Drgnął, bo oto stanęła mu przed oczami duszy, niby na jawie upragniona postać Handzi, droga, ponętna. Otrząsnął się, przypomniał sobie - po co tu dziś przyjechał? Dla niej, dla Andzi i ten dzień uroczysty sprofanował myślą o rozkoszy z tamtą. Uczuł obrzydzenie do siebie, opanował go do Lory taki wstręt przemożny, i zarazem lęk, by nie ujrzeć teraz Tarłówny, że zerwał się i odjechał, nie pożegnawszy się z nikim. - Ja jej śmiałbym w oczy spojrzeć, tej mojej jedynej, tej... złotej dziewczynie! Po takich myślach? Za nic! Za nic!